Lección
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Alguien debía darle su merecido y no había nadie mejor que él. Porque la impertinente Sakura Haruno tenía una lección que aprender.


**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la imagen de portada es de su respectivo autor. Lo único mío es la historia.**

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

 _ **Lección**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Capítulo único:**_ _Cazador_

* * *

 **S** asuke la besó rudamente mientras la pegaba a la pared. Jaló de sus cabellos porque en su arrebato de pasión era la manera más fácil de que ella alzara la cabeza y expusiera su blanco cuello. Lamió como si se tratara de un caramelo, sin importar que la excesiva saliva que escurría de sus labios se sintiera asquerosa al tocar su propia piel. Estando arrodillado en el suelo le provocaba un incesante dolor en los huesos, pero ni por ello se detuvo de su labor.

La pelirrosa se revolvía entre sus brazos, no le gustaba estar así, pero había aprendido que mientras más se dejara hacer, más rápido terminaría todo. Al final y de cualquier forma, ella saldría perdiendo.

— Abre.

Sakura separó las piernas para que ese hombre le pudiera acariciar ahí, en su parte más íntima cubierta de algodón. Debía admitir que cuando hacía eso, sus piernas temblaban y una sensación de cosquilleo alcanzaba a rodear su pelvis. Se sonrojó, no es que le gustara, es que su cuerpo la traicionaba.

— Buena chica.

Sasuke volvió a besar sus labios, casi chupándolos como dos fresas pequeñas. Ella también estaba arrodillada y eso la estaba haciendo perder las fuerzas de sus piernas, sentía que se iba a derrumbar.

La levantó de un solo esfuerzo y la subió a su escritorio, le abrió más las piernas y tiró de su prenda interior, la falda solamente necesitaba ser alzada. Mientras sus dos dedos viajaban de un lado a otro en esa húmeda intimidad, le desabrochó la blusa y apretó uno de sus pequeños pechos con suavidad. Apenas se notaban y más porque estaba acostada, sin embargo, eran muy tiernos y tenían un gran color.

La miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus penetrantes ojos negros que le robaban la vida cada vez que se fijaba en ella, que le daban miedo y que a la vez le erizaban la piel. Era increíble mirarlo con ese filo peligroso que te avisaba antes que nada que no era un hombre de fiar, que debías tener cuidado con él.

Sin perder su vista de ella, sacó su lengua y acarició la punta de ese botoncito con un tono más obscuro de su piel. Se burlaba de ella sin mostrar ninguna sonrisa, incluso en medio de su acto sexual, la retaba a que lo contradijera y a que hiciera algo por sacárselo de encima. Metió su dedo medio con lentitud mientras con el pulgar acariciaba el botón mágico que le hacía por fin rendirse. Una mezcla de sensaciones y placer visual que estaba dispuesta a soportar de ese hombre.

Sus verdes ojos se inundaron en lágrimas cuando él, completamente vestido, sacaba eso que lo hacía hombre y lo incrustaba en aquello que a ella la hacía mujer. Las grandes diferencias hechas por la naturaleza como piezas de rompecabezas que más tarde tenían que encajar. Como un tiburón nadando en el océano, como un león corriendo en la sabana, como un águila dominando los cielos, como un pene metiéndose en lo más profundo de su vagina.

Sasuke no tenía piedad. Empujaba sobre ella sin importarle el ruido que hacia su escritorio al chocar contra las paredes de madera que todos podrían escuchar, y más importante, sin importarle que a ella misma estuviera raspándole porque aún no había estado lo suficientemente preparada para recibirlo.

¿Y que tan preparada se puede estar cuando es un abuso sexual?

Esa niña era una insoportable hija de puta desde que había llegado a su vida. Luciendo su asqueroso cabello rosa y sus detestables ojos verdes como si se los mereciera. Arrogante y pesada, así era ella. Una contestona y mal hablada niña malcriada por Mikoto, con un carente sentido de la responsabilidad que creía que tenía a todo el mundo en la palma de su mano y a su disposición. Le repugnaba verla con los vestidos o pantalones cortos que siempre solía usar, o con su ombligo descubierto como era su costumbre y no reparar en la atención masculina que llamaba. ¿Qué significaba eso? Que era una jodida mini puta ¿no? Pedía a gritos que le pusieran una lección. Le comía la cabeza el pensar en ella cuando apretaba su pene pensando en su menudo cuerpo y en su sonrisa austera, él podía darle esa lección y es justo lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

— ¿Pedías por esto verdad?

Empujó más duro cuando la expresión de la mujercita cambió, ella quería más, lo sabía.

La primera vez que la tomó, la pequeña Sakura lloró inconsolable, gritando piedad y un perdón que Sasuke creía que no se merecía. La segunda y la tercera intentó hacer lo mismo, pero en sus ojos nublados podía saber que mentía, que en realidad amaba que la penetraran como a una mujerzuela sin compasión. Aquella niña huérfana que Mikoto había adoptado en un pueblo olvidado de Japón fingía una inocencia que no poseía, fingía sufrir cuando lo que en verdad hacía era amar su carne enterrada en ella.

Sasuke la levantó del brazo y la volteó, escupiéndole en el trasero antes de volver a penetrarla, ya iba a acabar.

Sakura cerró los ojos derrotada, derramando lágrimas, saliva y líquido seminal, ya iba a acabar.

…

Sakura tomó los libros y los metió en su mochila, ya era lunes y los lunes asistía a la escuela. Su hermano mayor Itachi era el director de la primaria a la que asistía y de la que pronto se iba a graduar. Tenía catorce años, pero se había atrasado bastante porque empezó sus estudios muy tarde, aunque Itachi siempre le animaba a que si se esforzaba mucho, podría terminar la secundaria en dos años y llevar un ciclo escolar más normal.

Después de todo, Sakura tenía muchísimo talento en la escuela y muchas ganas de aprender también. Todos se sentían orgullosos de ella, en todos los ámbitos era una buena niña; amorosa, respetuosa y con una determinación increíble para realizar su más grande sueño de ser doctora.

Al menos eso era lo que Mikoto siempre contaba de ella, de la pequeñita que había adoptado porque nunca pudo tener a la suya y que por eso siempre sobrevaloraba, a percepción de Sasuke, que detestaba que se expresaran así de esa mocosa.

Sólo él sabía la verdad sobre ella y sólo ella sabía que el único capaz de cambiar sus malos modos era él.

— ¿También te vas Sasuke? — preguntó Mikoto.

Él asintió.

— Que te vaya bien.

Mikoto, que cada vez se sentía menos extraña con las visitas constantes de su hijo a casa, le despidió con un beso en el aire porque su pequeño de treinta y nueve años odiaba las muestras de afecto. Tal vez por eso estaba teniendo tantos problemas con su esposa y terminaba durmiendo en su casa, solo esperaba que pudiesen arreglarlo pronto. No es que no quisiese a su hijo cerca, pero su pequeña Sakura-chan le había insinuado que él le daba bastante miedo y le daba la razón.

Sasuke a veces podía parecer terrorífico.

— Igualmente — contestó — Vendré hoy también.

— Intenta hablar con Karin hijo — sugirió angustiada — No me gusta que estés peleado con tu mujer.

— Lo intento, pero no quiere escucharme. — respondió, pero en su rostro parecía que no le importaba el tema en lo absoluto — Supongo que está cansada de mí y del hecho de que nunca quise darle hijos. Me dijo que se sentía vieja y sola por mí culpa y que nunca me lo iba a perdonar.

— Todos los problemas tienen una solución hijo.

— Supongo que el de este es el divorcio ¿no?

Mikoto cambió de tema al percatarse de la presencia de su hija en el marco de la puerta. Ya estaba bien arreglada y con la mochila en manos sólo para guardar su desayuno. Extendió su mano con el traste.

— ¡Que tengas un buen día Sakura-chan!

La niña sonrió feliz, amaba mucho a esa mujer.

— Igualmente mamá.

Ni siquiera miró a Sasuke antes de dar media vuelta y salir, él tronó la boca molesto.

— Es una maleducada, ni siquiera me dio los buenos días.

— Tú tampoco lo hiciste — apuntó Mikoto sonriente.

— La consientes demasiado.

No agregó nada más porque ya tenía que marcharse. Le esperaba un largo día de trabajo pospuesto y unas lecciones más que impartir durante la noche. Mientras más rápido llegara, más rápido se encontraría de nuevo con esa pequeña mujer.

…

Subió las escaleras con lentitud para que el crujir de la tabla vieja no generara un ruido mayor. Sakura debería estar dormida ya y le gustaba que lo primero que mirara al despertar en medio de la noche fuera su rostro preparado para hacerla gritar.

Abrió la puerta despacio, se adentró y la cerró de la misma manera. Sakura estaba tapada hasta el cuello, acostada de lado y dándole la espalda. Su cabecita rosada temblaba un poco como si estuviera llorando, pero ella no soltaba ningún ruido que le indicase que fuera así. Le extrañó, pero no por eso se sintió menos confiado.

Retiró la sábana y acarició la piel desnuda de su brazo. Le dio lentos besos a la vez que pasaba su lengua sobre él. Le levantó el brazo y le chupó los dedos, se pene ya estaba reaccionando.

— Sé que estás despierta.

Giró el rostro de la pequeña para poder lamerle los labios. Ella los apretaba, pero no tuvo que hacer mucho para que se rindiera. Su lengua acarició la suya, sus labios se movieron con intensidad.

Se separaron y ella terminó de dar vuelta hasta estar boca arriba. Sasuke puso sus manos frías en la espalda de la niña y bajó lentamente hasta meterla en el pijama y la ropa interior. Tocó la piel suave mientras sentía como la carne se dividía, como la sangre escurría, como llegaba el dolor. Gritó desesperado.

Cayó al suelo tocándose la cara. Había mucha sangre escurriéndole y su ojo izquierdo se había empapado dejándole ciego. El primer grito fue una reacción natural que después contuvo, aunque quisiera maldecir a todos los infiernos. Sintió a la niña sentarse sobre él y apretarle con ganas la enorme herida hecha con un cuchillo.

— Lo siento, hermano. Alguien tiene que darte una lección.

Y seguido a eso, Sakura apuñaló el cuerpo tendido del hombre que tantas noches la violó. Lo que fuera a pasar después de eso, no se comparaba con la libertad de defender su cuerpo de la bestia que tanto bebió de él. Como un pez que engaña a un tiburón, como un ciervo que golpea al león, como un colibrí que escapa del águila, como una presa que se convierte en cazador…

…

El rostro y la entrepierna de Sasuke Uchiha quedaron despedazados esa noche al igual que el corazón de Mikoto e Itachi al saber la verdad. Por respeto a él, porque era su amado hermano después de todo, Itachi pagó mucho dinero para que nunca se supieran los motivos reales de su asesinato por la televisión. Todo lo que supo el mundo fue que el abogado cayó en un ajuste de cuentas.

Sakura se meció lentamente en su mecedora mientras veía el cielo tronar de manera despreocupada. Ya no tenía miedo, ni lo tendría jamás. Había aprendido a defenderse y sabía que podría sobrevivir al mundo con la nueva fuerza que después de todo Sasuke le había enseñado a tener. Acarició su vientre suspirando. Cuando llegara al mundo, su pequeña Sarada tendría una lección que aprender.

 **…**

 **Día 5: Sangre, sudor y lágrimas.**

 **…**

* * *

¡ **H** ola de nuevo! Sasuke y Sakura no existen y ninguna persona real salió herida. Yo sé que aquí en fanfiction hemos leído de todo y somos lo suficientemente maduros para separar la realidad de la ficción y eso nos permite disfrutar de una historia, pero nunca se sabe cuándo vas a afectar la sensibilidad de alguien, (ya me ha pasado en Tumblr eh, lol). Así que por favor, no apoyo la pedofilia ni el asesinato, es sólo ficción. ;n; Dicho esto, les agradezco por leer :'D Me hacen muy feliz enserio y no tengo palabras para describir lo bonito que se siente leerlos ¡Cásense conmigo ya!

Díganme que les pareció. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o nudes son bienvenidos :'D

¡Los quiero mucho!

 **SM~**

PD: La historia original para este tema era muuuuuuy diferente, pero a la mera hora lo cambié porque sentía que podía sacar un fic más largo de aquel. :P Por eso también este es cortito. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
